Kematian
by zefanya
Summary: Karena bagi Jiha, arti hidupnya hanyalah untuk Aienes. Sesederhana itu. jihaaienes one-sided. rocketman (c) motohiro katou


**Rocketman © Motohiro Katou. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

.

.

Bagi Jiha, arti hidupnya hanyalah untuk Aienes. Sesederhana itu.

Terlahir dari keluarga yang tak mengharapkannya, dibuang ke jalanan sejak kecil berkat prinsip 'satu anak cukup' yang diterapkan secara keras di negara kelahirannya. Jiha tak pernah tahu dan memikirkan untuk apa dia hidup. Sampai lamaran memasuki organisasi intelijen True Eyes yang datang padanya, seakan memberi jalan.

Jiha diangkat sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang berkedok sebagai pengawal pribadi Aienes, pimpinan True Eyes.

Hanya saat itu, Jiha mulai berpikiran mengenai satu hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas barang satu kali pun di otaknya. Inilah hidupnya, dan inilah tujuannya. Menjaga Aienes sebagai seorang anjing penjaga yang setia. Untuknya yang pertama kali mengenal arti hidup, itu lebih dari cukup.

.

Peluncuran roket sudah hampir dekat. Jiha tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia berada di pintu masuk markas di pulau terpencil yang merupakan tempat roket milik R tersimpan. Posisinya jauh dari ruang kontrol, dan dia tak peduli. Karena saat ini, ada hal lebih penting yang harus diurusnya.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam katana, menahan pistol yang ditodongkan padanya, sedang tangan kirinya menahan tangan yang memegang benang pemutus, berusaha membunuhnya.

Fractal, pembunuh bayaran anggota dari grup Dominion, lawan mereka. Pria itu kuat, secara kemampuan, begitu pun dengan ambisinya. Jiha tahu sulit untuk menghabisinya dengan perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

Tapi, pria keturunan Cina itu membatin, ini adalah perintah Aienes. Apa pun itu dialah yang harus mengabulkannya. Tak peduli sesulit apa. Aienes pemimpin dan dia bawahan, dia memang harus menurut.

Jiha masih bertahan di posisinya, ketika menangkap ekspresi Fractal dengan kedua iris obsidiannya. Pria itu menyeringai padanya.

"Manusia takut akan kematian," pria itu memulai berbicara. "Tapi ketakutan sebenarnya adalah bahwa dunia akan berlanjut meski kamu hancur," Jiha tetap mengawasi pergerakan Fractal. Pria itu makin mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menepis katana Jiha yang menahan pistolnya, dan Jiha tidak tinggal diam. "Pada perang terakhir, kematian itu sama dengan akhir dunia. Di sana, ada dunia di mana orang telah bebas dari ketakutan akan kematian. Kau tak mau mengembalikan dunia itu?"

Jiha masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. "Karena itu kamu mengikuti Mangold?"

"Saat kita masih di pasukan khusus, aku merasa kita memiliki beberapa kemiripan," Fractal menarik pistolnya, menyebabkan bunyi ngilu dari gesekan antara besi pistol dan katana Jiha yang tadi menahannya. Mereka sama-sama mundur satu langkah. "Kita tidak pernah takut pada kematian."

Fractal menyeringai makin lebar, seraya mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jiha. "Katakan, saat ini apa yang menjadi peganganmu sehingga kau berubah, Jiha? Apakah wanita? Kalau itu hilang, kamu akan jadi sepertiku?"

Jiha terdiam menatap lelaki itu. Pegangannya sekarang? Sedikit banyak dia tak membantah Fractal. Wanita, pegangannya sekarang, tujuan hidupnya. Benaknya berputar pada satu sosok, Aienes.

Untuk apa dia hidup? Apa target yang dikejarnya selama ini? Terkadang dia pikir bahwa hidupnya hanya jadi sia-sia belaka saat dia, tiap menit dan detiknya, merengut satu nyawa atas perintah. Dirinya seolah boneka yang dikendalikan, tanpa kenal hal lain yang sebenarnya bisa dikerjakannya tanpa perlu diperintah.

Tapi Jiha tidak melakukannya. Dia ada di sini, berdiri di sini atas bantuan berpijak dari Aienes, atas perintah dari Aienes, dan dia melakukan semuanya dengan ikhlas, semata-mata karena niatnya ingin melindungi Aienes.

Sederhana saja. Keinginannya untuk melindungi Aienes adalah tujuan hidupnya, alasan dia mempertahankan detak kehidupan di dadanya. Dan dia bangga.

Hanya itu yang diinginkannya di dalam perjalanan hidupnya yang panjang namun singkat.

Fractal adalah musuhnya yang kuat, beberapa level di atasnya. Kemungkinan satu persen pun sulit didapatnya untuk menang. Ada satu cara, namun resiko begitu besar yang dia dapatkan.

_"Aku ... yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah ..."_ Jiha bergumam, mengangkat pedangnya dan memposisikannya di tengah wajahnya. Dia sudah memutuskan dengan sangat yakin.

_"Apapun untuk Nona Aienes ..."_

Yang dia inginkan hanyalah Aienes yang tetap hidup dengan selamat di bawah perlindungan dan pengorbanannya. Tak ada keragunan lagi yang menerpanya.

Dengan tegas, dia mengacungkan pedangnya. "Kau tak bisa pergi lebih dari ini. Matilah."

Dan kalimatnya dibalas seringai dari Fractal, ketika Jiha maju dengan katana dan kuda-kudanya, Fractal telah bersiap, jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk pistolnya, ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Namun Jiha telah memberi kejutan lebih dulu untuk Fractal.

Tepat ketika pria itu menarik pelatuk pistol, menembakkan peluru timah, Jiha tidak menyingkir, tapi menerimanya.

"Apa ..." peluru itu bersarang di perut bagian kiri Jiha, namun tak dipedulikannya. Tangannya terangkat, mengayunkan katananya, mengoyak tubuh pria itu dari bahu kanan hingga perutnya.

Fractal meringis kesakitan, sambil menembakkan peluru berkali-kali ke perut Jiha, namun tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tatapan mata lelaki itu tajam dan menusuk, penuh dengan tekad.

"Sekali pun kau mati," Jiha berkata dengan suara beratnya. "dunia tidak akan ikut berakhir."

Dan Jiha menarik katana itu, melebarkan sobekan di tubuh Fractal. Darah menyembur ke mana-mana, mengotori kemejanya, dan menghiasi tempat itu dengan bau besi yang pekat. Satu nyawa telah melayang, dan satu lagi akan menyusul.

Dengan sisa tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit, Jiha melangkah menuju dinding yang terbuat dari batu. Duduk di lantai dengan bersandar padanya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Dia telah menuntaskan tugasnya.

.

.

Derap langkah para tentara terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang menyiratkan kegembiraan.

"Katanya R berhasil menuju ruang angkasa!"

"Ayo kita ke ruang kontrol!"

Di antara mereka, berjalan berlawanan, dialah Aienes. Suara ketukan hak sepatu dengan lantai terdengar jelas seiring langkahnya yang membawa dia menuju bagian luar markas rahasia. Lorong itu sepi, menambah buruk firasatnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai, ikut melambai seiring langkah.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia berbelok dan melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan untuknya. Di antara kerumunan tentara dengan ekspresi terkejut, ada Jiha, duduk dengan bersandar ke dinding batu.

Iris birunya membelalak lebar, tak menyangka. Bola mata Jiha mengarah pada Aienes, dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

"Nona Aienes ..."

Aienes seakan merasa ingin lari dari kenyataan. "Jiha ..."

"Saya ... telah menyelesaikan tugas," Jiha berujar pelan, suaranya melemah. Tangan kanannya senantiasa menggenggam katana yang kotor terkena noda darah.

Wanita itu berlutut di sampingnya, kepalanya tertunduk. "Maafkan aku, Jiha."

"Nona Aienes," bibir Jiha mulai berubah pucat, bahkan rasanya sulit untuk sekedar mengucap dua kata itu. "Saya selalu mempercayai nona,"

Kepala Aienes terangkat.

"Karena itu, saya mohon nona jangan mengatakan kalau ini adalah suatu kesalahan ..." suaranya seakan makin menghilang ketika kepalanya terkulai lemas pada lengan Aienes yang dengan cekatan menahannya agar tak membentur lantai.

Tidak ada harapan.

Aienes memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Jiha ... kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Dan air mata mengalir bersamaan dengan kalimatnya tersebut. Jiha menutup kedua matanya dalam pelukan Aienes. Lelaki itu telah pergi meninggalkan dunia, dan takkan kembali lagi.

.

.

**end**

.

a/n: karna di canon jihaaienes itu cuma one-sided jadi saya ambil sudut pandang jiha mengenai aienes menurut adegan di chapter 36 "rendezvous with rama" (tankoubon vol. 10)

berniat review? ;)


End file.
